


Soft Avalance in bed - oneshot

by Avalancemess



Category: DC's Legends of Tomorrow (TV)
Genre: AvaLance, DC's Legends of Tomorrow (TV) References, F/F, Fluff, avalance fluff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-08-24
Updated: 2019-08-24
Packaged: 2020-09-25 20:48:08
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 538
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20377873
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Avalancemess/pseuds/Avalancemess
Summary: Domestic Avalance, Ava feeling cuddly and soft Sara. 100% fluff (might be continued)





	Soft Avalance in bed - oneshot

There was something special about Ava Sharpe, she's so passionate about everything, especially the things she loves the most. It was on moments like this Sara realised she must be doing something right. These moments when they lay in bed together and Ava hugs her in her sleep. The captain feeling proud that she was someone Ava thought was worth to be hold onto. Actions do speak louder than words and there was just something about seeing Ava cuddling up against her with the innocence of a child and her angelic blonde hair intertwined with strands of hers that left her speechless. She couldn't imagine ever not falling for her, she definetely would choose Ava again and again in every lifetime to come. 

She was brought out of her thoughts as she felt small movements next to her. She smiled widely as the taller woman opened her eyes and smiled softly, obviously still very tired. 'Good morning my love.' Sara said at a soft tone, Ava responded by hugging her even tighter as she mumbled something against Sara's back. 'What was that?' Sara chuckled, slightly shaking her head. Ava barely ever slept in, but when she did, she never seemed to want to get out of bed. The shorter blonde didn’t really mind, plus it gave her something to tease her girlfriend about. There are not many things about Ava Sharpe that aren’t perfect, so every opportunity that came up, she had to take. “You tired huh? And I haven’t even served you breakfast yet.” Sara said, grin on her face as she looks at the woman next to her, who had turned around to face her. 

God, this woman is so beautiful

Sara thought to herself. Ava raised an eyebrow at her and pretended not to have heard her. “You said something about breakfast? I’m pretty hungry actually-“ She ramled as she got cut off by soft lips pressing against hers, pulling her into a passionate kiss. Sara’s hands cupping her cheeks, while hers rested on her girlfriends’ lower back. This was a moment that seemed to come straight out of a movie, a precious love scene. She slowly pulled back from the kiss and only managed to let out a soft ‘wow’. She was speechless, which didn’t happen that often, this girl makes her heart skip a beat everytime their eyes meet. “I love it when you look at me like that.” Sara stated, making Ava’s cheeks turn pink as she looked down at her hands. After a few seconds she looks up again only to meet those wonderful blue eyes again. “That’s what I mean, this look!” The smaller woman says with a wide smile across her face, her eyes sparkling joy. “You look at me like I’m your everything, and for a few seconds it feels like time and place doesn’t exist, only us two. I love that, so much.” Ava’s eyes started to shine from tears welling up, but Sara suickly wiped them away. “Don’t cry baby, I love you and I think you’re absolutely adorable.” Never had the shorter woman opened up to her like this, it made her feel so damn special. 

“I love you too, Sara Lance, I always will.”

**Author's Note:**

> This is actually my first Avalance fic, so I apologise if it was shit, but thanks for reading anyway!
> 
> Xx


End file.
